


#нюдсочетверг

by gallyanim, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nudes, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thigh Sitting, Threesome - M/M/M, thigh hickeys, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021
Summary: — Да, — равнодушным голосом ответил Суна на безмолвный вопль Ацуму. — Я бы тоже предпочёл дикпик.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 тексты высокого рейтинга M-E





	#нюдсочетверг

— Может, ты ему как-нибудь объяснишь, что мы видим еду несколько раз в день, а его…

— То есть, ты признаешь, что я лучше приспособлен для общения с твоим братом? — меланхолично ответил Суна, даже не поднимая взгляд от экрана телефона. А главное, он и ложку-то мимо рта не пронёс, отлично засунул в рот добрый такой шмат риса и принялся жевать.

Ацуму сделал вид, что сейчас ткнет его палочками в глаза, но Суна и тогда не шелохнулся. Они оба отлично понимали, что Суна фрустрирован ничуть не меньше, просто как обычно ничего напрямую и публично выражать не собирается. Ацуму бы ещё сказал, что он говнюк и жлобит признать правоту Ацуму даже в настолько очевидной ситуации. Хотя бы не делал вид, что ему нравятся все бесконечные фотки еды из "Онигири Мия", еды из дома Осаму, еды из других ресторанов, еды с улиц — и то ладно.

Кормили их и вправду замечательно, три раза в день — полноценный приём пищи, круглосуточно — доступ к сбалансированным и одобренным спортивными врачами снэкам. Всё предоставлялось шикарной службой кейтеринга, и эпитет "шикарная" здесь не просто какое-нибудь бахвальство. Когда Осаму загуглил их американских поставщиков питания, Ацуму пришлось собирать вещи под сдавленные охи и ахи, выражавшие категорическое восхищение.

— Ты не можешь знать все фирмы жратвы, — подозрительно сказал он тогда, пока запихивал в чемодан оттеночный шампунь. В самом деле, откуда такая бурная реакция?

— Фотки смотрю, — пояснил Осаму и сунул ему под нос изображение утки по-пекински. — Приветственный ужин китайской сборной по гандболу.

— Лузеры, — сказал Ацуму. — Гандбол только на кабельных каналах показывают.

Осаму посмотрел на него своим стандартным взглядом — тем, который безмолвно сообщал "Весь смысл сказанного пролетел мимо твоих ушей". Вероятно, Ацуму стоило проявить чуть больше энтузиазма в том, кто и чем будет их кормить.

С едой, в общем, никаких проблем не было. Осаму бы, вероятно, пребывал в раю. К тому же ещё никто не запрещал в своё свободное время гулять по окрестностям и даже пробовать какие-то приглянувшиеся блюда, хоть и окружали их в основном — великая страна США — бургеры. По словам Бокуто, тренер иногда не имел ничего против жирного сочного фастфуда в меню сборной, но Ацуму искренне подозревал, что такой пофигизм касался только самого Бокуто. Все остальные вряд ли могли сжечь энергию десятка бургеров примерно за полчаса в самый обычный день, без специальных интенсивных тренировок.

Осаму всё равно считал, что и Ацуму, и Суне ну очень интересно смотреть на сделанные им фото еды. Столь искренняя уверенность даже немного удивляла — поначалу. Примерно на третий день чемпионата от очередного снимка удона с карри, висевшего в общем чате с самого утра, у Ацуму задергалось веко. Он перекатился на бок и встретился глазами с лежащим на соседней кровати Суной.

— Да, — равнодушным голосом ответил Суна на его безмолвный вопль. — Я бы тоже предпочёл дикпик.

— Ну! — воскликнул Ацуму в знак согласия и быстро перелез к Суне на постель за взаимным утешением.

Оставалось как-то донести до Осаму важную мысль, что еда в США присутствует в избытке, да, даже японская, честное слово, вплоть до онигири ("Но про онигири мы ему нифево не фкажем", пробормотал Ацуму с набитым ртом, когда они с Суной купили порцию в ресторанчике Чайнатауна). А вот Осаму нет. И плеч его нет, и груди, и задницы, и Ацуму ужасно скучал по тому, какое лицо Осаму делал, если ему залезть рукой в трусы во время просмотра чего-нибудь.

Если Ацуму не мог потрогать, он бы не отказался хотя бы посмотреть.

— Зато мы с тобой вдвоём, — сказал ему Суна на очередное вечернее нытьё и укусил за ухо. — А он там один.

Здесь, конечно, поспорить было сложно, особенно после того, как рука Суны оказалась в трусах уже у самого Ацуму, а потом ладонь и вовсе сменилась горячим жадным ртом. Вдвоём тоже было замечательно, и матчи пока проходили для сборной Японии весьма успешно, но скучание никуда не девалось.

У них обоих — Ацуму знал, что Суне тоже не хватает Осаму, и это немножко успокаивало.

Новое фото пришло в четверг, пустой день турнирной таблицы для волейбольной сборной Японии. После успешной тренировки тело приятно ломило, Суна торчал в ванной, и у них оставалась ещё куча свободного времени. Ацуму как раз думал о том, чем они могли бы занять остаток дня, когда высветилось уведомление.

При всей тщетности надежд отделаться от них совсем Ацуму никак не мог. Уговорить себя не открывать фото сразу, а потерпеть не вышло, так что он быстро бросил игру, в которой гонял точки от нечего делать (ха, даже тут Оми плёлся в турнирной таблице за ним, не только в эйсах!) и кликнул на сообщение.

Нет. Френч-тосты, очень красивые, очень аппетитные, Ацуму бы с удовольствием их сожрал прямо из рук Осаму — а потом вылизал ему пальцы, а потом завалил прямо на стол. Но надеялся он увидеть что-нибудь другое.

На ногах потяжелело, заодно стало влажно и скользко, и Ацуму встретился глазами с совершенно голым — только что из душа, с волос аж капает, и вытираться придумали идиоты — Суной, усевшимся ему на колени. Руки заведены за спину, глаза хитро прищурены. Как будто задумал что-то. У Ацуму пронеслась полупаническая, полувосхищенная мысль: вдруг Суна выяснил, где находится ближайший к их жилью секс-шоп, и уже успел там отовариться?

— Мне кажется, будет неправильно, — медленно сказал Суна, так и не показывая рук, — если сидя прямо на тебе, я буду дрочить себе сам.

Ацуму фыркнул, зарылся одной ладонью ему в колючие на затылке волосы и притянул в поцелуй. Второй скользнул к голому члену, трущемуся о его пах — ещё не совсем возбуждённому, но пара ласк быстро это исправили. Выдох Суны, горячий, жадный, лёг прямо Ацуму на язык. Он почувствовал, как Суна толкнулся ему в руку, и безотчетно захотелось нарастить темп до безумия, двигать рукой по члену так резко, как только получится. Чтобы Суна на нём трясся и чуть ли не подпрыгивал от желания, чтобы нетерпеливо тёрся задницей о ноги Ацуму, чтобы самому чувствовать, как чужой член волнующе пульсирует в руке.

Не успел.

Послышался звук телефонной фотокамеры — ну, разумеется, не было никакого смысла губу раскатывать на какую-то внезапную американскую игрушку. И как он сразу не догадался, что Суна прятал за спиной извечный телефон.

— Ты, — сказал Ацуму чуть выше, чем хотел бы, и Суна кивнул, глядя в экран. Всё ещё толкался ему в руку, он закусил губу и коротко простонал, когда Ацуму массировал пальцами головку. И всё это время он не смотрел ни на него, ни на себя, только на телефон. Хотелось верить, что он хотя бы не украшает фильтрами фотку того, как Ацуму ему дрочит.

— Тебе нравится, — наконец сказал Суна, оторвавшись от дела. Телефон Ацуму провибрировал рядом с подложенной к спине подушкой; фото зажатого в кулаке Ацуму суниного члена пришло в их общий чат. Мозг лихорадочно заработал в попытке посчитать разницу во времени и понять, который там час у Осаму, но Суна двумя пальцами обвёл явственно выступающий бугор на шортах Ацуму. И без того-то стояло уже слишком сильно, чтобы думать, а теперь и вовсе — просто злился, что почему-то до сих пор не разделся.

— Тоже мне новость, — фыркнул Ацуму и накрыл его руку своей, вжимая ладонь Суны сильнее себе в пах. — Только сейчас понял, что мне нравится с тобой трахаться?

— И нравится, когда процесс запечатлевают, — в тон ему ответил Суна и, не дожидаясь ответа Осаму (нет, серьезно, вдруг он дрыхнет? или работает? хотя если работает, то поделом ему), снова нажал на кнопку. Камера не щёлкнула, понял Ацуму с опозданием, а Суна так и продолжал держать телефон между ними, ровно над тем, как Ацуму водил рукой по его влажному, текущему смазкой члену.

— У нас будет видео, — пробормотал Ацуму, и Суна кивнул, освободив одну руку, чтобы тронуть его волосы, шею, ухо. Практически почесал за ухом, как собачку. Член Ацуму как-то очень предательски активно на этот жест отреагировал, и Суна не мог не почувствовать.

— Передай привет Осаму, — хмыкнул он и перевёл камеру Ацуму на лицо. Тот криво усмехнулся, потом губы сами собой разъехались в откровенной, наглой улыбке. Ацуму облизнулся. Медленно, соблазняюще — не то чтобы ему надо было заново соблазнять хоть кого-то из тех, кто может увидеть это видео, но глупо было бы упускать шанс показать себя в лучшем виде. Глядишь, Осаму поймёт, как сильно по нему скучали, и устыдится.

И сама съёмка заводила, даже если вслух он ни за что с Суной не согласится. Заводило высовывать язык на камеру и знать, что Осаму увидит это сразу после того, как полюбуется на возбуждённый член Суны.

Суна, не останавливая видео, провёл пальцем по нижней губу Ацуму, и он сразу же раскрыл рот.

— Даже уговаривать не пришлось.

Ацуму приподнял брови — мол, когда это его надо было уговаривать на хорошее дело? И вылизал пальцы Суны так же откровенно, медленно как до того водил языком по своим губам. Суна случайно царапнул ногтем по нёбу, Ацуму коротко прошипел в ответ и неудачно дёрнулся, нарушив всё их равновесие. Наверное, закончилось видео не слишком эротичной свалкой, потому что Суна завалился на него вперёд, рука с телефоном зацепилась за подушку.

— Ты отправь, пока я разденусь, — сказал Ацуму и толкнул коленями по голым ногам, стряхивая Суну с себя. Кажется, в попытках перевернуть, чуть не скинул его с кровати — непривычно узкой по сравнению с той, что была дома в Осаке. Не обращая внимания на отповедь, что нечего тут командовать, сколько лет уже не капитан никакой, Ацуму встал, стащил с себя футболку и поинтересовался:

— А кстати, сейчас не хочешь меня снять?

— Твой стриптиз, честное слово, не настолько прекрасен, — фыркнул Суна, и Ацуму ухватил его за ноги под коленями, приподнял и выгнул чуть ли не кольцом. Стоящий член беспомощно мотнулся к животу.

— Вот сейчас бы фото красивое вышло, — задумчиво сказал Суна в подушку. Ему, судя по всему, было абсолютно всё равно, как ещё Ацуму его согнет и скрутит, лишь бы отсосал в итоге. — Жаль, зеркала напротив нет.

— То есть, как с тобой, так сразу всё красиво?

— А что, нет? И вообще твою морду Саму и в зеркале увидеть может.

— Я красивее, — привычно отбрил Ацуму. — Согласись.

— Вряд ли. — Суна лягнул его и освободился от захвата. — Красивее всего вы вместе по обеим сторонам от меня.

Ну ладно, так тоже сойдёт.

Он закинул руку за голову, устроился на кровати Ацуму поудобнее. Зелёные глаза, несмотря на всю болтовню, внимательно следили за каждым движением. Как ни крути, но Ацуму не сомневался, что тем, как он раздевается, полюбоваться всегда приятно. Небось сколько бы раз Суна ни смотрел на его тело — хоть в спальне, хоть в раздевалке сборной — всё равно сейчас вдохнуть забыл, когда Ацуму остался в ногах кровати совершенно обнажённым.

Секундную тишину разрезала жужжащая вибрация, двойная сразу. Как только до Ацуму дошло, что значит пришедшее им обоим сообщение, он мигом потянулся вырвать у Суны его телефон; за своим лезть было слишком долго и неудобно. Тот увернулся, вытянул руку вбок, свободной схватил Ацуму за волосы и запрокинул его голову назад.

— Не трожь чужое.

— Это всё равно Саму, — проворчал Ацуму и изловчился заехать Суне локтем по рёбрам. — Покажи уже.

Суна притянул его к себе и медленно поцеловал открытую шею, сверху донизу. Прикусил кожу, облизал поверх и куснул снова, теперь грубее. Следы видно будет, слабо подумал Ацуму, но вслух сказать сил не хватило. Замажет, хрен с ним, не первый раз уже. В конце концов, слишком не терпелось увидеть, как Осаму реагирует на их послания, чтобы чем-то возмущаться.

Он лёг Суне головой на плечо, заново упрямо потянулся рукой к телефону — раз не отобрать, то хоть кликнуть самостоятельно по иконке лайна. Компромисс, так сказать.

— Если там очередное фото риса, — севшим голосом сказал Ацуму, отлично понимая, что не увидит в чате ни риса, ни лапши, ни лосося.

Осаму им никоим образом не уступил: практически всё место на фото занимал его возбуждённый член и рука, лениво лежащая у основания. Виднелись края выпущенной из брюк и расстёгнутой рубашки, наверное, если приглядеться, можно было рассмотреть и приспущенное бельё. У Ацуму в голове что-то кликнуло, и часовые пояса наконец-то встали на места. В Японии был поздний вечер, Осаму лежал дома после работы — сытый, довольный и расслабленный. Лежал и смотрел видео, где в далёкой Калифорнии Ацуму дрочил Суне и облизывался на камеру только для него.

— Ммммм. — Стон Суны прокатился у Ацуму от макушки к затылку низкой вибрацией и разбежался мурашками по позвоночнику. Суна навалился на него всем телом, больно давя плечом на плечо, и щёлкнул по фотографии, увеличивая и приближая её.

— Понял, что мы хотим, — пробормотал Суна на ухо Ацуму. — Видишь, сработало, я отлично умею общаться с твоим братом.

Ацуму особо не слушал, как он там пытается его подъебнуть — умеет, не умеет, что именно умеет, какая уже разница. Хотелось только продолжать отправлять фото и видео, чтобы получать их в ответ. Хотелось посмотреть, как Осаму будет дрочить, и самому кончить, глядя на это. Желательно забрызгав Суне живот или лицо.

Он перевернулся и взгромоздился на Суну сверху, устраиваясь у него на бёдрах. Толкнулся членом о член, выдохнул от восторга.

— Надо снять ещё, — безапелляционно заявил Ацуму и щипнул Суну за задницу. Тот ойкнул — не столько от боли, сколько от удовольствия, Ацуму был в этом уверен — и прищурился, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

— Есть идея получше, — сказал Суна и нажал пару кнопок в лайне. Донёсся гудок, и Ацуму всё понял. Чёрт, вот думал, что уже и так на пределе, но оказывается, стоило позвонить Осаму, и он всё равно возбудился ещё сильнее.

— Да, — сказал Осаму, и его голос в самом деле звучал лениво, довольно и расслабленно. Он держал телефон перед собой, и в камеру попадало только лицо, ещё и не в лучшем ракурсе — сейчас Ацуму без труда насчитал бы пару-тройку подбородков. Но всё ерунда, всё это в принципе ерунда, а уж когда Ацуму знал, что Осаму ласкает себя, глядя на то, как они с Суной выталкивают друг друга из кадра, голые и раскрасневшиеся под стать своей форме — тем более ерунда.

Осаму был красивый, смотрел на них красивых, и Ацуму бы сейчас с превеликим счастьем расцеловал его дурацкое лицо и дурацкий член. Неужели нельзя было отправить хоть одну такую фотографию ещё раньше?

Так и спросил — выхватил таки у Суны телефон, зажал между плечом и ухом и сердито поинтересовался, какого черта Осаму ломался отправить им самый банальный дикпик.

— Саму, ну каждый раз жратва и жратва, ну сколько можно, ну Саму.

— Мне сейчас ничего не видно, — ответил Осаму и рассмеялся. Суна фыркнул ему в тон, и Ацуму сообразил, что пытаться освободить себе руки, держа телефон у плеча, сейчас так себе затея. Телефон вернулся к Суне, тот ловко установил его на тумбочку у кровати, аккурат между ночником в светлом абажуре и Библией, которую американцы за каким-то хреном клали в каждый номер. Даже когда Ацуму мучила страшная бессонница, его не тянуло на Библию.

— Ты мудак, — жалобно сказал Ацуму в камеру через Сунино плечо.

— У вас это общее, — сказал Суна, и Ацуму сразу же впился в то же самое плечо зубами. Облизал оставшийся след, кося глазом на телефон — смотрит Осаму или нет (конечно, смотрел), нравится ему или нет (конечно, нравилось), трогает он себя под такое эксклюзивное порно или нет (наверняка да, но видно было плохо). Ацуму ткнулся Суне в шею носом и вздохнул:

— Мы с тобой на одной стороне вообще-то.

— Я на своей стороне, — не согласился Суна и повернулся к нему лицом, чтобы поцеловать. Целовались медленно и жадно, Суна вылизал ему весь рот, и в уши Ацуму в какой-то момент тонким звуком влился стон; не его и не Суны, не посреди поцелуя. Осаму не выдержал смотреть на них и застонал, глядя на экран там у себя.

Хотелось просто кончить прямо сейчас, немедленно, от одного услышанного стона. Наверное, если бы Ацуму всё-таки коснулся члена в тот момент, он бы и кончил, но Суна придержал его ладони. Красный напряжённый член так и остался без внимания.

— Просто хотел помучать, — наконец объяснил Осаму и задумчиво взлохматил себе волосы. — Такая форма эджинга на расстоянии.

— Пиздец, — рассмеялся Суна и показал средний палец в камеру. — Как будто мы бы не мучались, если бы те же онигири лежали у тебя на сосках.

— Ну не знаю, — Осаму прикрыл глаза, выдохнул коротко и открыл снова. Тёмная чёлка падала на лоб, кончики волос чуть намокли от выступившего пота. Ацуму бы ему съездил по носу за идиотские игры, но потом всё равно облизал бы с головы до ног. Или в обратном порядке. Суна сжал пальцы у Ацуму на бедре — наверняка тоже думал что-то очень похожее.

— Но и так сработало же.

— У Цуму яйца звенели, — доверительно сообщил Суна и погладил его по бедру, почти доходя до паха. Но только почти, чёрт его дери. — Отлично сработало.

В одну матерную фразу никак не влезало всё, что Ацуму думал про эджинг на расстоянии и про само расстояние и про Осаму, а тем более — про Суну. Про Суну, который растекся всем своим гибким телом по его кровати и болтал про яйца Ацуму, будто у самого звон был тише. Про Суну, продолжавшего гладить Ацуму по бедру, каждый раз отдергивая пальцы у самого паха.

— Как вернёмся, я тебе в задницу вибратор вставлю и отправлю на работу. — Ацуму демонстративно отодвинулся от предателя Суны и выбрал самую важную из своих спутанных мыслей. — Будешь так раздавать свои ненаглядные онигири и всё поймёшь про дразнилки.

Осаму и Суна коротко рассмеялись — по разные стороны океана, но в унисон. Ацуму готов был поклясться, что оба они только предвкушали, как его угроза сбудется; Суна наверняка просидит в «Онигири Мия» весь день и наснимает на телефон каждое движение Осаму. Пожалуй, действительно стоило разузнать всё про секс-шопы вокруг и привезти домой сувенир.

— Лучше пока мне в задницу что-нибудь вставь, — промурлыкал Суна ему на ухо, чуть не кольцом обвивая Ацуму. — Заждался.

— Цуму, вот ты сволочь. — Осаму чуть повернулся боком, чтобы удобнее было на них смотреть. — Хоть бы пальцами трахнул.

— Хоть бы телефоном подвигал, — в тон ему с издёвкой протянул Ацуму и помахал рукой перед экраном. — Покажи, что тебе нравится на нас смотреть.

Суну он отлепил от себя, толкнул вперёд — тот, к счастью, сразу понял, что от него требуется и встал на четвереньки. Его напряжённый член повис между бёдрами, весь уже перемазанный смазкой и текущий от возбуждения. Придётся снова просить сменное бельё, особенно если Суна ещё и кончит на простыню. С другой стороны, пусть сам тогда и сбегает на ресепшен. Ацуму-то может у него в кровати поспать.

У Осаму зашуршало, изображение сбилось и показало потолок — для того, чтобы затем смениться на видео стоящего члена. После первой фотографии Осаму то ли приспустил штаны пониже, то ли снял их совсем, рубашка висела ещё свободнее — расстегнул, наверное, все пуговицы. Словно в ответ на мысли Ацуму (близнецовая телепатия, как ни крути, иногда работала на отлично), Осаму повёл телефоном наверх: живот с тёмной дорожкой волос, чуть прикрытая отворотами рубашки грудь.

Осаму неловко щипнул себя за сосок, и Ацуму на радостях шлёпнул по выпяченной рядом с ним заднице. Суна охнул и процедил:

— Необязательно ебошить как во время подачи.

— Чтобы Саму слышно было, — весело объяснил Ацуму и отвесил шлепок по другой ягодице тоже. Член дёрнулся, головка ткнулась в ногу, и Ацуму мстительно провёл пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра. Должен же и он сегодня кого-то помучать. Осаму-то сразу отпал — что они с Суной ни вытворяли бы сейчас, он будет только упиваться зрелищем, а вот самого Суну Ацуму вполне мог раздразнить сильнее. Он наклонился к нему, почувствовал, как член чуть не мазнул по губам — Суна, видимо, надеялся, что Ацуму возьмёт в рот, даже намекнуть на это пытался. Но Ацуму только прижался губами к одному бедру, потом к другому — прикусил и засосал кожу примерно там, где проходит кромка тренировочных шорт. Два почти симметричных засоса на бёдрах. Ткань формы национальной сборной вроде бы и прикроет отметины, но недостаточно надёжно, чтобы Суна мог расслабиться и не париться, что кто-то их разглядит).

— Начнёшь с пальцев? — спросил Осаму, и Ацуму чуть не вздрогнул.

— Чёрта с два, — выдохнул он. — У меня член отвалится скоро.

Скользнул взглядом по экрану, фокусируясь на маленьком квадратике, который показывал их с Суной. Вроде как было хорошо видно, так что Ацуму медленно раскатал презерватив, так же медленно смазал себя: всё ещё отличное шоу он мог устроить из чего угодно и глупо было бы лишать Осаму возможности такое шоу посмотреть во всей красе.

— Его хуй ничем не отличается от твоего, — пробормотал Суна и слегка подался бёдрами назад. — Кончай выпендриваться.

— Саму, он до сих пор не научился нас различать, — драматично развёл руками Ацуму. Словно бы ненароком он задел Суну ладонью по заднице и снова шлёпнул. Осаму фыркнул:

— Рин, придётся сравнить, когда вернётесь.

Ацуму вошёл сразу глубоко, вышел почти на всю длину и вошёл снова. Так и продолжал двигаться: медленно, растягивая удовольствие от того, как Суна весь сжимается вокруг его члена и сердито шипит: "Быстрее, ну быстрее, ну ты". В ответ на очередное требование ускориться Ацуму просто остановился: стоял, тяжело дыша, придерживал Суну за спину, вбирал ощущения и внимательно смотрел на Осаму.

От нетерпения Суна толкнулся назад сам, раз, другой. Насадился глубоко, чуть не врезаясь задницей Ацуму в яйца, и вот сейчас ему действительно показалось, что они зазвенели; а может, это звёздочки в глазах рассыпались на осколки — чёрт знает, Ацуму уже плохо разбирал. Сдерживаться уже никаких сил не было, так что он просто наконец-то сорвался на быстрый темп. Суна застонал и рухнул лицом в подушку, потеряв опору на локтях.

Кажется, Осаму что-то сказал: Ацуму не разобрал, что именно, и не понял, к кому из них он обращался. Может, к обоим сразу, может, к кому-то одному. Просто невыносимо приятно было трахать Суну, чувствовать, как он пытается потереться членом хотя бы о кровать, и слышать тот самый голос, которого последние несколько дней отчаянно не хватало.

Ацуму зажмурился, толкнулся снова не столько резко, сколько глубоко, и кончил. Осколки звёздочек превратились в разноцветные круги. Не первый оргазм Ацуму на выезде, не первый на нынешних соревнованиях, но абсолютно точно — лучший и ярчайший. Почему им с Суной ещё раньше не пришло в голову трахаться у Осаму на виду?

Он упал на Суну сверху, вжимаясь в него бёдрами. Просунул руку между ним и сбитым, безнадежно измазанным бельём, нащупал член — неожиданно мягкий.

— Ты уже, — почти удивлённо пробормотал Ацуму. — Без рук.

— Заткнись, — прошипел Суна и дёрнулся вверх. — Какой же ты тяжёлый.

— Классные мышцы много весят, — ухмыльнулся Ацуму. Даром, что его сейчас вряд ли мог хоть кто-то увидеть. Он приподнялся, чмокнул Суну в ложбинку над задницей и привалился рядом, так, чтобы телефон между ночником и несчастной Библией было хорошо видно.

Суна лёг щекой ему на грудь, поворочался, устраиваясь поудобнее. Ацуму пробежался кончиками пальцев по его торчащим жёстким волосам. Они вместе смотрели, как на экране телефона Осаму дрочит, то беспорядочно хватает себя за яйца, то трет сосок, чтобы ускорить разрядку. Очень скоро раздался его стон — громкий и несдержанный, знакомый и одновременно искаженный динамиком до неузнаваемости. Руку Осаму заляпало спермой, лицо было видно плохо, но Ацуму всё равно показалось, что у него самого сейчас встанет заново. От стона, от тяжёлого дыхания вслед, от того, как Осаму далеко-далеко полон удовольствия.

— Саааму, — протянул Ацуму и обнял Суну покрепче. — Я скучаю.

Осаму ничего не ответил, зато Суна кивнул, не поднимаясь. Волосы щекотно прошуршали по груди Ацуму, но как только он хотел ругнуться, Суна повернул голову и коснулся того же места мягким поцелуем.

— Я же говорю, — подтвердил он, — яйца звенят, так скучает. — Ацуму старательно извернулся, чтобы попасть ногой ровно под коленкой. — Блять, Цуму. Мои тоже звенят, очень скучаю.

— Эй, — пробормотал далекий-далекий и уменьшенный до размеров телефонного экрана Осаму. — И я скучаю.

И когда он это сказал, у Ацуму в груди, прямо под прижавшейся к ней щекой Суны, стало тепло, и мягко, и очень-очень хорошо.

На следующий день он проснулся и, едва разлепив глаза, потянулся к телефону. Пришло сообщение; зажмурившись, Ацуму промотал весь чат вниз, мимо вчерашних файлов. Он обязательно всё пересмотрит (наверняка не раз) и сомневаться тут нечего — подрочит на картинки, видео и воспоминания. Но как-нибудь попозже, в другой раз.

Домотал до последнего сообщения и поперхнулся. Его брат всё-таки был самым ужасным, подлым и охуительным. Его брат знал все запрещённые приёмы и ни капли не стеснялся их использовать.

На фотографии Осаму смотрел в камеру своим обычным невозмутимым взглядом, как будто всё было абсолютно нормально и ничего необычного не происходило. Вот только ниже на нём красовалось бикини — два микроскопических треугольника, едва прикрывающих тёмные соски на широкой груди, тонкие завязочки бантиками на бёдрах. Чёрно-белая тонкая ткань обтягивала пах и очень недвусмысленно намекала на стоящий член. Он что, сам от себя возбудился, пока натягивал этот сущий кошмар?

У Ацуму закололо на подушечках пальцев. Он практически ощутил в руке тоненькую, мятую ткань, почувствовал, как сначала массировал бы Осаму грудь, вжимая треугольник лифчика в кожу. Как, вдоволь наигравшись, отодвинул бы тряпочку с одной груди Осаму, и ненароком столкнулся бы лбом с Суной, проделывающим те же манёвры над второй. Они бы прильнули губами к соскам, а Осаму их обоих погладил бы по голове сухими от постоянного мытья руками. И завязочки, завязочки на бёдрах тоже потянули бы с Суной одновременно…

Фотография демонстрировала Осаму почти совсем голым, но именно крошечные клочки ткани на нём делали её особенно убийственной и сводили Ацуму с ума.

Он повернулся к соседней кровати — и конечно, столкнулся с горящими зелёным пламенем глазами Суны.

— Я в душ, — сказал Суна хрипловатым от сна голосом. Всё посмотрел, разумеется, кто бы сомневался. — Думаю, ты хочешь со мной.


End file.
